


in the end

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, fbi lauren, serial killer Camila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: "When a murderer's family, their friends, neighbors, are asked if they knew, if they saw it coming, how do they always say no? How do you not know that? How can somebody be that twisted, that messed up and you miss it?"





	in the end

**Author's Note:**

> longerr_hours is wattpad, check out my other stuff
> 
> ** trigger wanring for death / murder

“It’s fuckin Estrabao again,” Dinah scowls as she eyes the crime scene. 

Three dead, nobody left on the scene. Possible kidnapping would be suspect if it were anybody else, but that isn’t really how Estrabao works. 

“Damn it,” Justin kicks against one of the desks. 

It’s an office building this time. Nobody could’ve seen this coming because if anyone knows anything from anything it’s that office buildings are boring, they’re normal and they’re not a place to suspect cruel play. 

“Where do you think she left the tape?” Dinah asks. 

“Tape? Dude, you make it sound like Saw, lmao,” Zayn laughs as he glances around for said tape, careful not to mess with anything that could be part of the crime scene. 

They got here - based on the warm body and the noises right before they finally burst through the door - just after Estrabao escaped and if it weren’t for New York traffic they might have finally gotten her. 

“Did you just say ‘lmao’?” Justin asks, looking at Zayn like he’s an idiot as he moves towards the other side of the room. 

“Yes?” Zayn replies. “Why?” and he’s weaving through tables on the other end, no more bodies are being discovered luckily but unluckily not finding the tape either. 

“Dude, you don’t say ‘lmao’, you just ‘lmao’, you know?” Justin says, moving in and out of desks without moving any evidence. 

“First of all, Justin, I’m not sure where you’ve been but you don’t have to lmao anymore to lmao, you can just say it and it counts,” Dinah interrupts the boys, “and also, dipshits, she left us a movie set up in the conference room. Not justa movie, like piles and piles, jesus y’all gotta get in here,” she continues from where she’d moved and the three join her, eyes widening at the abundancy. 

“Fucking hell,” Zayn is the one to break the silence after the four had stumbled upon 

“Rapists,” Dinah says, anger in her eyes as she reads over one of the court papers Estrabao had left at the scene. “The two guys, they… and the woman she helped them cover it up.” 

“It could be a copycat, right?” Justin suggests, voice hopeful because they all know how difficult Estrabao can be. It took years to stop her and she was never caught, but it’s also been years, it’s been years and they really thought this was done. 

“No it’s Estrabao,” Lauren finally speaks, voice soft as she keeps her eyes on the piles and piles they’ll have to sort through. “She’s back.” 

And all of their eyes fall to where her gaze is on a single handwritten note. It’s the same cheesy lipstick mark that the mysterious girl always left behind and the same bubbly cursive. K. Estrabao. 

-

“I can’t believe she’s back,” Justin says, for what has to be the fiftieth time since they’re left the scene. 

It is stressful. K. Estrabao is one of the most wanted serial killers of the decade, having been wreaking havoc for years until one day she went missing. 

Estrabao had popped up almost eight years ago, and immediately was leaving murder after murder. 

Only she wasn’t know as a murderer, more of a superhero. She was only killing abusers or rapists or people that got away with far more than they should’ve, people thought she was doing the “law’s job”, but it was still murder so the squad of four had been assigned to catch her. 

It was four years of chasing, four years of being so close and four years of coming up short and then one day she stopped. When it hit one month without another victim people were confused but it continued and for the next four years nobody heard from her. 

Four years had passed with no word from this girl and she suddenly pops up with an anonymous tip off to check this office. 

None of them would admit it, but the four young FBI agents didn’t exactly hate her. Like they did, but a killer that kills bad guys is a lot better than a killer who kills babies or some shit. 

Still, when she went into hiding it as a relief, not having to deal with it was confusing but it was nice to not have a killer on the loose.

So, the past hour has been a haze for them. 

Someone suggested getting drinks, probably Dinah, she’s the least out of it, and so that’s how they’ve found themselves sitting at a bar. 

Or, that’s how Lauren found herself sitting at a bar alone. Her friends are at a table a little bit near her but she needed some space. They’re all fine, a little in shock that they’re going to have to deal with this, but they’re fine. Nobody else gets how much this changes everything Lauren thought she had known.

It only took one second to change her everything, and it’s only about to take another second to do it again. 

“You come here often?” a voice, one that she knows too well, pipes up from behind her. 

Lauren quickly snaps her head around.

“What in fuck’s name are you doing here?” she snaps, glancing over at her coworkers who don’t seem at all worried about a potential serial killer in the premises as they down more shots. “I’m with my crew Camila, you’ll get yourself killed.” 

“Relax beautiful,” Camila smiles, Lauren isn’t looking at her she’s focused on her drink, but she knows Camila is smiling. “I’m smooth, as you know, and they won’t have any idea I’m whisking you away. Besides, they’ve never actually seen me so there’s no need to freak.”

“There is very much need to freak, you need to leave,” Lauren argues, moving her eyes from her friends to her drink to Camila and back again in a never ending loop of nerves. 

“Why would I do that?” Camila asks, turning her attention to the bartender, “scotch, no ice,” before turning back to Lauren, “I literally just ordered, at least let me finish my drink,” and there’s that dumb smile, the smile that made Lauren fall in love with her all those years again. It’s the goofy one that matches Camila perfectly and Lauren caves and nods, taking a sip of her water. 

“Not drinking tonight?” Camila addresses it curiously with a quirk in her eyebrows. Lauren’s always loved her facial expressions, they’re all so cute and funny and playful and Camila. 

“No, I’m already a little bit out of it,” Lauren answers. “My ex just got back in town and let me tell you she made quite the entrance, took something out of me.” Lauren’s never been the funny one but Camila has always been easily entertained and lets out a loud laugh, drawing some attention. Lauren missed that laugh, the unfiltered joy coming out of Camila’s mouth was always enough to send her into a fit of hysterics. 

“That was good,” Camila grins, “anyone I’d know?” she teases, and Lauren is about to tease back but Justin interrupts. 

“Hey Lo,” Justin cuts in, stepping next to Lauren at the bar and eyeing Camila suspiciously. “A friend of yours?” 

“You could say that,” Lauren replies, nervous with him near her but also very much aware that Camila is hot and Justin is probably just trying to swoop in on her girl. 

“I’m Justin,” he introduces, smiling as charming as ever and extending his hand to Camila. 

“Camila,” and her eye contact has always been strong, but the way she meets her gaze is challenging and the handshake she gives him is firm, intimidating. 

“Oh,” Justin says, realizing, “Oh my bad Jauregui, I didn’t realize this was your girl,” he says and like, Justin has always been kind of dumb so yeah, he doesn’t acknowledge them not being together anymore. But he does back off with another smile and nod. “Nice meeting you, I’ll be over there I guess,” he says as he walks back, Zayn laughing at him as he handles the rejection but Dinah looking at the two girls with a curious expression. 

Lauren’s friends all know about her past with Camila. 

They don’t know who Camila is, but Dinah has a certain dislike for how Camila ended things. 

Lauren wonders if Dinah could ever piece that together, that Lauren’s Camila left the same exact time K. Cabello did. Or if she’s just now piecing together that Camila is getting back at the same time as K. Cabello. 

She doesn’t really want to find out. 

“Come on,” Lauren gestures after a moment of sitting with Camila who’s downing her drink upon its arrival. “Let’s get out of here.” 

She’ll deal with Dinah later she figures, and sends her friends a wink as she lets herself be guided to the back hallway. 

Lauren really didn’t mean the ‘let’s get out of here’ in the way that most people who say that in a bar mean it. 

It’s just she hasn’t seen Camila in years, and sure there are hard feelings but that’s not to say those feelings won’t be softened. But still, she meant it as in ‘we need to talk’ not ‘let’s go fuck in the bathroom like horny college students. 

So, Lauren is surprised to say the least when her back is shoved against the wall and that oh so very familiar, talented mouth is attached to hers. It’s been too long. It’s been way too long and Lauren moans into the kiss the moment it starts. 

This leaves space for Camila to lick into her mouth, enjoying this just as much as she shoves a thigh between Lauren’s legs and closes all space between their bodies, fusing their mouths together. 

It feels like they’re breathing life back into each other the longer their mouths stay attached. 

It stops too soon for Lauren’s liking, but Camila wastes no time in moving onto her neck, leaving bites in quick succession before latching on and sucking a deep mark into her collar bone. 

But it’s all happening quick. Lauren has barely registered what’s happened, she’s enjoying it but this isn’t exactly why she wanted to come back here. 

But she needs this, so maybe it was what she wanted, just subconsciously. Her hands have found their way into dark locks, pulling in a way that she knows will make Camila squirm and her leg has hitched it’s way over Camila’s hip, tugging the small girl into her. 

Camila grins against her neck, tugging lightly at her shirt to reveal more skin for her mouth before moving a hand down to her waistband and boldly cupping her over her pants. 

“Oh fuck, Camz,” Lauren moans, bucking into the hand and pulling Camila’s head closer to her chest. 

It’s only once Camila has a steady motion picking up that Lauren realizes where they are and something in her snaps out of the spell she was under. “Wait,” she tries but she cuts herself off with a moan as Camila’s hands instead sneak behind her and grab at her ass, fingernails coming to scratch down her thighs. 

It feels so good, being close to Camila again. She hasn’t been close to Camila in years and every day that she didn’t get to touch, be touched by Camila, felt like more and more of her sense of being alive was leaving. There was just something about her she couldn’t hold herself back. 

She let’s Camila pick her up, wrapping her legs around the younger girl’s waist as the plump lips come back up and connect to hers. 

“Wait Camz,” she voices and pulls her mouth away, pushing her hands to Camila’s shoulders to find some space between them. “Camila, babe slow down,” she tries and something about this time gets Camila’s attention. “I missed this, so so much, but this isn’t why I wanted to see you,” Lauren says softly. 

The air between them is heavy with tension as they breathe deeply, catching their breath from what just happened. 

Camila finally drops Lauren onto her feet but doesn’t pull away. “Should we go somewhere else?” she asks. 

Lauren doesn’t really know where they’re going. They’ve been walking for like ten minutes, and Lauren knows the city but it’s clear Camila knows it better as she weaves them through alleyways and in and out of strangers apartments. She just watches though, and allows Camila to tug her by the hand wherever she wants to. 

It’s always been this way between them. 

Camila would lead and Lauren would follow her and it was never a question in Lauren’s mind whether or not to, even knowing what she knows about the younger girl. 

Camila had started committing crime for the same reason Lauren had started to fight against it. Sofia. 

Sofi was Camila’s little sister. For as long as Lauren knew Camila, Sofi was the girl’s favorite person in the entire world. 

Sofi was kidnapped the summer of their junior year. She was eight and she was the cutest, sweetest, most pure thing in the whole world, and they found her body a few weeks after she went missing.   
Something inside the younger girl was lost with her sister, something that had one chance at being restored and that was in finding whoever did that to her little sister. 

Eventually, finding who did that to her sister turned into finding anybody who did that to anybody. 

Taking a life, whether literally or mentally, was something that had to be met with punishments in Camila’s mind, and after the person who killed her sister was left unfound, Camila decided the only way to truly get justice was to take matters into her own hands. 

Lauren didn’t know that. 

Lauren took it upon herself though to avenge her death in the opposite way. If the authorities failed the Cabellos, she wanted to help make it impossible for the authorities to fail somebody like that again. 

She used everything she could to make it through law school, to go to police academy and to make it where she is right now. 

It’s telling that she’s so in love with her serial killer that she’s willing to throw all of that away. 

Camila finally stops going ground level and tugs Lauren up some stairs when they reach a small space, pulling her up three floors and then using her free hand (obviously not letting go of Lauren) to pull a key out. 

She locks the door, all four locks, checks the windows, and finally turns to speak to Lauren. 

“Why did you leave?” Lauren beats her to it. 

“Lauren-”

“No what the fuck Camila,” Lauren interrupts moving to the living room area so she can storm about more freely. “I know we had issues, huge fucking issues obviously with the whole you being a murderer thing, but that doesn’t give you the right to just up and leave. To just give up on what we had?”

“Lauren I know,” Camila replies sadly, knowing this is more damaged than it could’ve been. She still looks back on leaving every day wondering why she had been so stupid, so selfish. At the time it seemed like the best option for both of them, but Camila knows she was just scared. Lauren would’ve crossed the ends of the earth for her, Camila was just too afraid to ask her to actually do it. 

“No you don’t. I woke up and you were gone. I woke up and you were gone and you didn’t come back for four fucking years Camila, I woke-” Lauren is screaming at this point but she doesn’t realize she’s crying until Camila is pulling her in against her will. “I- fuck, I hate you,” 

“Shhh,” Camila hushes into her hair and Lauren remembers being held like this, holding Camila like this too, so many times before when one of the girls was to weak to carry themselves. 

Lauren feels all of the resolve she has crumbling as the younger girl strokes her back. 

Four years of heartbreak, heartache that she never released. Four years worth of tears that could never be cried onto another shoulder. Four years of waiting and wishing and hating Camila. Four years of loving Camila. 

Camila is the only person that’s ever understood how to cradle Lauren so she doesn’t re shatter into the billions of pieces she could, and it feels so good to be held by the right hands once again. 

“It’s okay,” Camila whispers, and Lauren believes her. “I’m right here, I got you.” 

Lauren doesn’t know how long they stay like that, eventually Camila moves them to her room, stripping Lauren of her heels and dress and draping the comforters over the two of them. 

Earlier, Lauren was sure some heated make up sex was coming their way, but lying with Camila feels like the refuel she’s been needing. 

Her touch is energizing, and Lauren doesn’t know how she went so long without it. 

She wakes up to Camila’s warm breath on the back of her neck and an arm tightly wound around her stomach, and the thought of how much she missed this running through her mind. 

It takes her a minute to remember where she is. To remember what happened. 

No she doesn’t mean what happened yesterday, she means it took a moment to remember that it isn’t for years ago, to remember that Camila left her and it immediately become as angry as she was last night. 

She’s mad, furious even, that the younger girl thinks she can just disappear out of nowhere then come back killing like it’s nobody’s business. She mad because she’s so so in love with a fuckin’ serial killer and she’s mad because that isn’t even the thing at the top of her list. 

She’s also mad at herself though. They have a lot of history but Lauren knows Camila and she knows she wouldn’t have just left her for no reason. 

There was a lot, too much, going on at the time. Their relationship was being put through challenge after challenge and sure, Camila is the one who left, but lauren isn’t sure she could have stayed a lot longer if the younger girl didn’t. 

She does hate the fact that Camila didn’t fight harder, but there’s time lft to keep fighting and Camila is back. It’s been four years and Camila is back and she’s pulling Lauren as close as she can and Lauren missed this too much to be mad at her. 

“Good morning,” Camila mumbles, placing a soft kiss to the back of Lauren’s neck. 

It feels so second nature. Like something she’s done every day of her life, something she’s going to do every day for the rest of her life. 

“I’m sorry,” Lauren says, not wasting a second in getting to the point, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that last night, I know a lot has happened and my emotions just got the best of me.”

 

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” Camila says, grabbing onto Lauren’s hand and holding onto her attention. “I left, you were all alone because I left and I’m so sorry for how bad I hurt you.” 

“I’m hoping that somehow, someday I can make it all up to you,” Camila says, storking Lauren’s palm in a way that’s always made the older girl crumble like cookie crumbs in her palm. 

There’s a moment where neither of them talk. Lauren knows she would give Camila all the time in the world to make it up to her, and Camila knows that too, so really, it isn’t a question of whether Lauren is going to forgive her, it’s a question as to what happens next. 

“Can I…” Camila trailed off, lost in Lauren’s eyes. Before she could finish her question though Lauren had decided for her and attached their lips. 

Lauren has had dreams trying to capture what kissing Camila was like, but nothing in the world could ever actually compare to this feeling. 

Camila was so in control, she was everywhere and everything. Her lips travelled down Lauren’s neck, nipping at the sweet spots she knows better than she knows her own. 

Lauren’s body is like Camila’s instrument. Camila’s always been amazing at playing any music you and to her, and no matter how long she steps away she’s just as breathtaking to watch perform. 

“Fuck Camz,” Lauren groans as the younger girl moves down to her chest. No boundaries lie in the way as Camila kisses down until she reaches her breasts, sucking a hardened nipple into her mouth and moving a hand up to pinch the other, tugging until Lauren lets out a whimper. 

They’ve always been rough in bed but right now theres a different need, one that overpowers specific desires for a general need to feel each other again. 

So Camila only spends another moment worshipping Lauren’s breasts before she kisses her way down her stomach. 

Lauren’s always been overly sensitive so as Camila makes her way down pale hands tangle themselves in dark hair as she tries to direct the petite girl lower. 

Camila isn’t having it though, stopping with her lips pressed against Lauren’s lower stomach, just above her panties to look up to Lauren’s eyes. 

“Patience baby,” Camila tuts, almost grinning against the skin as she continues lower. She wants to tease, teasing Lauren is her favorite past time, but right now she needs to taste her again. 

She’s slow, not as slow as she usually would be but she takes her time in making it to the waistband of her underwear and nipping at the soft skin their, pulling a soft whine from the girl underneath her. 

She follows the journey down Lauren’s legs slowly, teasingly pulling her panties until they fall to the ground then climbing back up and lathering her inner thighs with soft, wet kisses. 

She missed how Lauren tasted. She missed the way she moaned when she finally licked up her wet slit, slowly trailing her tongue to collect all the moisture she could and then savoring the taste before doing it again. 

She missed Lauren’s thighs closing against her head, trapping her there as if she would ever think of moving away. She missed the noises that she got, muffled as they were, in response from laurens mouth. 

She could spend years savoring all of this before pulling away, but after a long moment Lauren’s hands are tugging her up and Camila decides that she missed her other lips enough too to follow. 

She makes her way up Lauren’s body, immediately replacing her mouth with her hand and rubbing circles onto her clit before connecting their lips, moaning into Lauren’s mouth as the older woman immediately sucks on her tongue, tasting herself. 

Camila only wastes a second before she thrusts two fingers into Lauren’s center, not wasting any time in setting a quick pace, climbing back up Lauren’s body to connect their lips, using her hips for leverage against Lauren’s. She uses her free hand to grab Lauren’s wrists and pin them above her head, pressing down and grinding into her, reminding Lauren how this works between them. 

Fingers curl inside her and Lauren has to yank her mouth away from Camila’s, wide open in a moan as she sucks in a breath, rocking her hips against Camila’s strong hand. It isn’t going to take long, it’s only a few minutes before Lauren’s legs are shaking with pleasure and her back is arching off the bed. 

Camila’s mouth hasn’t been able to reunite with Lauren’s so instead she finds herself sucking down her neck, smirking at the dark marks she’s leaving and nipping at the protruding collar bones she has missed so much. 

She knows Lauren is on edge when she feelings the girls back tightening, feels the arms in her grip moving for anything to grip onto. Lauren’s barely holding on but Camila hold sher on edge for just another moment, just because she can. 

“Camila,” Lauren moans, nails digging into the her own palms, wrapping a leg around Camila’s hip to pull her closer, needing a release from all of this teasing. 

“Come for me baby,” Camila rasps into her ear, slipping her arms from holding Lauren’s wrists to wrap around her, and that’s all it takes to throw her over the edge, clinging to Camila as the waves of her orgasm roll through her, leaving her breathless as she moans. 

Eventually her whimpers die down but Camila doesn’t move, just holds her close. 

“I missed you so much,” Camila says softly against her forehead once everything has finally come to a rest. 

“I missed you too.” 

They stay in bed for the most of the day, just lying together, enjoying each other’s bodies and then lying in pace for another hour before getting caught up in remembering what the other’s moans sounds like again. 

Lauren takes time to study Camila’s features. Her hair is shorter, and the small but other than that she’s not changed much, she definitely looks more mature though and Lauren thinks 30 suits Camila well.

-

Lauren remembers the night she found out Camila was the serial killer she’d been hunting for three years. 

She knows that that sound very unbelievably oblivious, but she also knows that she knew long before she really knew, she just didn’t want to face it.

To clear things up, Camila didn’t always go by K. Estrabao when killing, not until after Lauren found out, sos he isn’t that dumb. But Camila hadn’t been as subtle to what was going on as Lauren liked to pretend she was. 

There were nights that Camila would come home late, tired and dazed, not giving Lauren an explanation. At first she became suspicious of an affair and prayed to god it wasn’t true. (It’s sad how relieved she was to find out she was just killing people instead.)

Eventually Camila’s nights out would immediately be followed by a call from Lauren’s team. 

The first few times, it was a shitty coincidence because it meant Lauren couldn’t spend any time cuddled into Camila’s arms. She tried to focus on that more and more whenever it happened, hoping that sadness would balance out the lingering worry she had about Camila’s real reason for not being home early. 

They were high school sweethearts though, and before that they were best friends so Lauren knew Camila. She knew Camila and she knew there was more than just Sofi’s death playing into her girlfriend’s actions. 

Camila had always been goofy and clumsy and careless and so endearing it made Lauren’s heart melt. 

This new Camila was getting more quiet with each day that passed. Her aura was still Lauren’s biggest comfort, but the mystery lying behind her eyes was unsettling in a way Lauren couldn’t explain. 

It was a weird combination of Lauren’s two Camilas that occupied her body, the one that let loose, telling a shitty joke and laughing with Lauren for god knows how long, and then the one that would lie next to Lauren and let her do the talking, revel in the fact that she existed maybe. 

She’d gone from friendly and cute to stoic and quiet. She was almost a new person entirely, but she was still the love of Lauren’s life. 

She didn’t face what she subconsciously knew until Camila came home with tears in her eyes and blood on her clothes. 

Looking back, Lauren’s always glad that Camila told her. She’s glad Camila told her and that she didn’t have to find out in the field, or from a colleague. She would’ve frozen up, she would’ve had a heart attack if she was on the job and found out the love of her life is also her recent sworn enemy.

“Lo,” Camila had cried, eyes locked on her hands and not Lauren, “I think I really messed up.” 

That had been the one time K. Estrabao killed the wrong guy. 

You see, part of why Lauren didn’t leave her is because she’s always thought Estrabao was in a way, a superhero, superior to the law. She’d never admit that, as someone who works in law enforcement, but she always respected Estrabao in a way she’d never respected anyone. Other killers, rapists, the types of people she chased after, they were all horrible, awful people, but this Estrabao didn’t warrant any hate from her other than the hate for not being able to hate her. 

That’s also part of why she thinks she always knew. She knew it was Camila, she could never hate Camila. 

The first crime scene they stumbled upon is a day she could never forget even though she wasn’t aware of what was going on. The chills that ran down her back didn’t cease until what felt like days after. 

She thinks it’s because when saw the first kiss print left, she knew the exact shade of lipstick because she’d bought it for Camila weeks prior, thinking the shade would compliment her skin tone. (and it did, she wore it all the time, including the morning before Lauren answered this call.)

But Camila was superhero, and when she killed someone who didn’t deserve it, “he just came into the room Lo,” Camila had sobbed into her girlfriends neck, “He wasn’t supposed to be there Lo, I couldn’t just let him leave though he’d seen me,” Camila caved and she told Lauren and Lauren held her tightly without a second hesitation. 

Estrabao had left an apology letter on behalf of the man she’d killed that didn’t deserve it. 

Camila cried for the entirety of the night and Lauren skipped out on that scene, told Dinah she had the flu and stayed in bed holding the younger girl in her arms all night. 

Things had been weird since Sofi’s death for the couple, but this was a breaking point that led to the rift. Neither girl knew how to act, or what to do, or what was most important to them. 

Lauren couldn’t turn her in, but she also couldn’t look at Camila without feeling everything at once. It hurt, it was hurting them both. 

And then Camila left. 

-

Lauren stays at Camila’s all day until the younger girl gets up and makes her way to the kitchen without a word leaving a confused Lauren to follow. 

“You have food?” Lauren asks as Camila looks through a basically empty fridge. 

“Yeah, but not here,” Camila answers, “wanna come back to my place?” 

“What-” Lauren starts, looking around confusedly, “is this not?”

 

“My other place,” Camila laughs at her expression, “it’s a few blocks down.”

“How many places do you have?” Lauren asks, pouring a glass of orange juice since that’s all Camila has here. 

“A few,” Camila answers, “I kind of need them, I can’t really… I can’t have a consistent schedule or it’ll be easier for, you know. It’ll be easier to track me down,” she explains, hesitant because she’s unsure how Lauren still feels about her day job. 

“Camz, “Lauren starts, reading her expression. “If I had that much of an issue with your… way of life, I wouldn’t have just slept with you. I wouldn’t even be here at all, in fact I would’ve arrested you at the bar. I mean, I’m not exactly thrilled but I didn’t report you all those years ago and I’m not going to leave your side now. Not when I just got you back. I couldn’t do that.”

Camila doesn’t say anything to that, just ponders for a second before smiling. 

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Lauren adds after a second of just appreciating Camila’s features, “but one day at a time, we can make it work.” 

“I love you,” Camila says, eyes locking the green ones she loves and trying to show just how much she truly means those words. There’s a moment, a pure moment where they understand all that they need to through eye contact before Lauren replies. 

“I love you too.” And it’s going to work out, both of them know that it has to this time, whatever it takes this has to workout. 

“Let’s go then,” Camila says and Lauren once again blindly follows her lead. 

And she continues to follow her lead for the days to come. It’s sick and twisted and heaven in Lauren’s eyes despite her conflicting morals. The murders are kind of like puzzles, intense horrible puzzles that Camila sets up every day for Lauren to solve. 

It’s fucked. 

Lauren feels guilty because she doesn’t feel guilty. Every late night her team spends digging for answers and coming up empty is a success in her mind. 

It’s another day she gets to spend with Camila. 

Months passed with this flow. Camila would kill people, Lauren’s team would look for any clues they could and they always came up empty handed. 

(Lauren hated to say she was proud of her girl, but damn Camila is a good ass serial killer.)

It was a normal thursday when it everything changed. 

She was at their office, chatting with Justin about the weekend plans since this week had already been filled with enough and usually that meant it would slow down. 

“But me and Hailey are going out,” Justin continues, he’s talking about some karaoke that they do weekly since they’re nerds. “That chick, Camila? You still with her? You guys could come too this time? Double date it?” 

Lauren thinks that would be sweet. She’s living with Camila again but she misses how they were when they were normal and she thinks this might be a step in the right direction. 

She doesn’t get to answer before Dinah bursts through the door. 

“We gotta go guys, we just got a tip on Estrabao’s next hit,” and just like that her world is spiraled out of control for the hundredth time this week. 

The car ride is stressful, unlike anything Lauren’s ever felt before. She thought it reached peak stress when Sofi went missing, and then again when it was confirmed that the young girl died. Then she thought her stress was done climbing when the killings started. Then she thought Camila coming home covered in blood that first night would end the hike to the peak. But right now, having to face what might be just around the corner is a fear she’s never known before. 

And Lauren’s running. 

She’s running and hoping it’s played off as her being eager to catch Estrabao in the act but she’s running as fast as she can to the elevator and she shuts it before anyone else can get on. It’s a twenty story building, Lauren thinks she might’ve just saved a moment with Camila she needs.

The door opens and she’s running again but she turns to where they were tipped to go and she’s there. 

Camila’s there. 

The bodies, four this time, are scattered about the empty room and Camila is hovering over a poster board, finishing last touches. 

Lauren makes it just in time to see her pressing a lipstick stain to a note and then brown eyes snap up to hers and she smiles. 

Camila’s covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies, of people that she killed, and Lauren feels like a schoolgirl with a crush because Camila is smiling at her. 

She grins back, but unfortunately there moment is cut short by the revelation of what this means. 

Lauren’s never seen Camila in the act of killing. She’s seen the aftermath but her team is always too late to catch her. But they’re here now. 

This means it’s all going to come to an end right here, whether or not they want it to. 

Lauren opens her mouth, to warn her, to say what Camila already knows is true. That Lauren’s just a step ahead of her team and they’ll be here any-

“Camila?” but that’s not her voice. 

Lauren’s face drops as she spins around to see Justin looking at the two of them looking like he’d just seen his grandparents having sex, or something equally as disturbing. 

Lauren has always loved Justin. He’s a dick sometimes, but he’s overall a really good guy. Unlike Zayn he knows when it’s okay to joke around and when it’s better to be sympathetic. He’s always the one to help Lauren the most when cases hit home. He knows what pain is like and so he can help her pull herself up when she’s down too far. 

She does nothing as Camila raises a gun and aims it at his head. 

Lauren wishes it was Dinah, or Zayn, or literally anyone else because none of them knew who Camila was. None of them would be able to say her name in court, none of them would be able to track her.

But right now, since Justin is a dick sometimes and tried to swoop in on Lauren’s date, right now Lauren has to choose between Camila’s life and Justin’s. 

And obviously she does nothing when 

“Wait no-” Justin makes way to move but it’s too late because Camila’s put a bullet through his head. 

Then Camila runs. 

Lauren knows why she’s running, because if Camila runs then Lauren can play victim, she can be safe. If Camila runs Lauren can go cry over Justin’s body and act like she was too late. 

Lauren thinks that’s why Camila left all those years ago, because she knows how hard Lauren’s worked to get where she is and because she knows Lauren would give it all up for her in a heartbeat. 

And Lauren does. She chases her, without hesitation this time because maybe if she hadn’t been so torn all those years ago she would’ve been able to catch her then too. She runs as fast as she’s been trained to run after the younger girl.

(When she catches Camila she wonders if she was subconsciously avoiding the conflicts all of those failed attempts before she had it confirmed that Camila was the killer, or if Camila let her catch up this time.)

She catches her and she grabs her arms and she spins her around and she kisses her. 

She kisses her like she’ll never get to again. It’s only been twelve hours since she’s seen her, felt her lips against hers, but Lauren kisses Camila like she hasn’t seen her in decades, she kisses her like her life depends on it. 

“Don’t leave me again,” Lauren rasps into the kiss, lips barely separating before she pushes further, harder into Camila’s embrace. “You can’t leave me again.” 

She shoves Camila against the wall and isn’t surprised when the younger girl meets her force and passion, spinning them so she can be the one in control, exploring Lauren’s mouth and moaning into it with zero regard for what could be a moment away. 

Lauren doesn’t know how long they stay in each other’s embrace, lips locked like they might never again get the chance. 

Of course they might not though, Lauren knows this is dangerous territory but she’s never been this close to being caught. 

She hears something, footsteps, and she wrenches her mouth away and snaps her head up. 

“Lauren-” Camila starts, confused and obviously out of her element with Lauren’s lips on her. (Or maybe in her element, either way hardocre killer Camila and ‘soft for Lauren’ Camila don’t have the same super senses). 

“Stop talking,” Lauren shushes against her, hand pressing to Camila’s mouth and other arm wrapping around her to pull her flush against her in the small space. She heard something, she’s the first one on the killer and she’s still not returned so it only makes sense that someone else would catch up, but she doesn’t know how to prepare for what’s about to come. 

It’s Zayn, Lauren can see from the silhouette as he slowly makes his way towards where they are. 

She’s always loved Zayn. He was one of the first coworkers she’d met and from that point on they clicked. 

It was the opposites attract thing, Zayn’s carefree attitude perfectly matched Lauren hardo personality and they balanced each other out in the field. 

Sometimes it led to chaos between them, mostly with the extreme cases since Zayn could detach whereas Lauren had more empathy than one could imagine. There were fights, Dinah and Justin having to find a middle ground. Sometimes it would take a while too for them to make up, but once they did, their individual abilities - to feel everything and to feel nothing - worked to help to team excel. 

He’d always had her back.

She used to say the same, but now she only wishes she could because she doesn’t do anything to stop Camila from raising the gun and she does nothing to stop the shot from going off. 

Her ears are ringing. 

Lauren has heard the gun fire from her own guns before, she remembers being in training and having this feeling, like the blow was louder that anything she’d heard in her life. She remembers Camila teaching her how to hold it and wondering how the other girl was so practiced all of the sudden. 

Her ears haven’t rang like this because of a gun since her first month shooting but right now her ears are ringing and her head is spinning and she can’t focus. 

She doesn’t look at him, unable to as he falls limp to the ground and this whole thing - the whole ‘I’m hopelessly in love with a serial killer’ thing - feels all too real now. 

People always talk about points of no return but Lauren can physically feel this moment splitting in half, the longer she stands with her arm around Camila, the bolder the line gets between the old, FBI agent Lauren and this new Lauren who apparently only cares about one thing. 

“We have to go,” Camila’s voice is saying but Lauren isn’t hearing it, “Lauren, snap out of it, Lo, please.”

And Lauren remembers why she began fighting to stop bad people from doing bad things. 

She cared about Sofi so so much, but that wasn’t what pushed her over the edge, it was Camila’s face when she got the news of her sister’s death. She was broken, a lifeless shell of what she was the moment before. 

Lauren swore to avenge Sofi’s death but she also swore to avenge Camila’s. 

She’d do anything for Camila, she’s always been willing to do anything for Camila and right onw is when she realizes that isn’t going to stop no matter what she has to do for Camila. 

“Lauren?”

 

“Okay,” she finally gets it out, snapping back into reality to meet Camila’s eyes, wide and scared and begging for Lauren to say something. “Okay, we have to go.” 

And Camila takes Lauren’s hand and leads her. 

They run through the empty building, hand in hand, not even bothering to be quiet because the gunshot gave them away so they just have to move. When they here Dinah yelling after them Lauren thinks she’s probably never going to see her or anyone else she cares about besides Camila again. 

Camila leads her down a windy, steep staircase in the back and she has a car ready and she opens the door for Lauren and then they’re gone. 

She doesn’t know where they’re going, but she knows she’d follow Camila to the ends of the earth so it doesn’t really matter.


End file.
